Achipel
Achipel, more formally The United Insular States of Achipel or The August Achipel, is the head of state of the New West Indies who founded the New West Indies on March 7th 2018 and served as de facto 1st Secretary-General of the New West Indies until July 1st 2018. Achipel has written the first and current Constitution of the New West Indies and thus laid the foundation of the New West Indies' administrative system. Having served as 1st Secretary-General until the first elections were called, Achipel also ran for the office as President of the General Assembly in June 2018 but lost to the Hon. Cymiopolis, who serves as incumbent Secretary of Internal Affairs. Shortly afterwards, Achipel authored a General Assembly resolution to exclude the Founder from running for said office. However, the proposal was narrowly defeated. Founding the New West Indies On March 7th, 2018, Achipel founded the New West Indies region and authored the first version of the current Constitution of the New West Indies. In this original version, the executive and legislative branches of the New West Indies government were established, as well as the democratic electoral process that has shaped the New West Indies' political landscape until today. Rather than founding a completely new region, Achipel has re-founded the New West Indies, as a region of the same name existed until around mid 2017, which he was also a member of for several months. In an interview for the New West Indies Monthly Update, Achipel stated that the reason why he founded a new region was that he was getting more and more dissatisfied with the atmosphere and hostilities within another region, in which he is still known as Khingan. ''As Achipel did not overtly found a new region, the New West Indies still have no diplomatic ties to said other region. On January 11th, 2020, Achipel was inducted into the Order of Initiative (OIN) by the Rt. Hon. Karteria for the creation of the Constitution and developing the region's initial roleplay, as well as the Order of Harmony (OHY) for the creation of the regional roleplay map, its maintenance, numerous polls, and (at that time) unilateral recruitment for the New West Indies. Secretary-General As the New West Indies did not have as many members to conduct an election back in the days, it was established via §15 of the Constitution that Achipel serves as 1st Secretary-General of the New West Indies until the first official elections were called in June 2018. During his tenure, Achipel established the regional role-play map, created the region's official Discord server and wrote the in-character history of how the New West Indies were founded. Furthermore, Achipel first started a recruitment program for the New West Indies, which led to an increasing number of nations within the New West Indies. Shortly after the region first surpassed 25-30 nations, Achipel resigned from his office as Secretary-General to call for the first democratic elections in the New West Indies' history. Achipel's term of office as ''de facto 1st Secretary-General of the New West Indies began on March 7th with the foundation of the region and ended on July 1st, 2018. Having founded the region, Achipel is no longer eligible to run for the office as Secretary-General as per §15 of the Constitution. Legislative work As of February 9th, 2020, Achipel has authored eleven General Assembly resolutions, of which only one was defeated as it did not reach the required super-majority for constitutional amendments. This resolution (GAR #04: "Excluding the Founder from the GA Presidency") remains the only proposal defeated by the General Assembly until today. It was written after Achipel had run an unsuccessful campaign to become President of the General Assembly. Until January 6th 2019, Achipel was the only nation to write and submit legislative proposals to the General Assembly floor. As such, the first seven resolutions to ever have been voted on were all authored by Achipel. Since then, Achipel has become a rather inactive General Assembly member, only sporadically writing and submitting legislative proposals to the President of the General Assembly. The other four General Assembly resolutions he wrote were GAR #13 and #18, and most recently #26 and #28. Most of them have been constitutional amendments to ensure a fully democratic system and to grant basic rights to every nation in the New West Indies. In December 2019, Achipel announced the drafting of a major proposal meant to overhaul the judicial system by adding a second, independent court to the judicial branch, the Court of Final Appeal. However, due to a lot of controversy around the issue, he withdrew his proposal indefinitely. Nonetheless, Achipel's efforts and legislative work were honored by the President of the General Assembly, Reno Sheriffs Department, when Achipel was inducted into the Order of Consensus (OCS) on January 11th, 2020. Category:Order of Consensus Recipients Category:Order of Harmony Recipients Category:Order of Initiative Recipients Category:Citizens Category:Secretary-Generals